For years, televisions and/or set-top boxes connected to televisions have received media through various media providers including over the air broadcast providers, cable television service providers, and/or satellite television service providers. More recently, media for television has been available over the Internet through the rise of smart televisions (TVs) and/or external devices connected to traditional televisions (e.g., advanced set-top boxes, digital media players, gaming consoles, etc.). The processing power of smart TVs and/or external devices provide the availability of expanded functionality to televisions while also enabling access to a broader array of media content beyond traditional media broadcasting.